Her eyes will find us here
by deactivated2008
Summary: Carlotta is Queen of France, and her word is law, especially in the Opera Populaire she commands. Christine's triumph in Hannibal enrages her, and Christine must flee from Paris with a man she does not know. EC, soon. Mix of Movie and Kay. CHAPTER 6 UP! :
1. queenly behavior

**A/N: Just a little something I thought of while listening to the movie. This is a madcap mix, type story, with whatever i decide to throw in it. Don't worry, we'll see our characters soon!**

Queen Carlotta didn't always know what she wanted, but as soon as she did, she got it. A score of maids, ballet girls, and a house that looked and acted suspiciously like an opera house, Queen Carlotta had it all. Her marriage to King Ubaldo gave her it all.

_Not bad for a former opera singer_, she smirked. This was her opera house now! She sung her heart away, not noticing how everybody plugged his or her ears with cotton that had thankfully appeared in the dressing room one day. Carlotta did whatever she wanted, and no one complained.

It was true, this "Opera house" did have managers, but that was only for the sake of pushing them around. Carlotta therefore was not shocked to learn her 6th set of managers in a month was retiring. She just waved her fan to send the new managers in, and sent the old ones away with not so much as a word spoken. The new mangers crept into the dressing room, much the same way that little children crept up on each other on Halloween. They bowed, and introduced themselves.

" I am Firmin, highness, and this is Andre." Andre glared at Firmin, hoping to introduce himself, but stopped when Carlotta looked at him.

Carlotta scrutinized the new managers calmly, and thought _The Andre one looks like a mouse._

**You know you want to ! Press the little button!  
**


	2. Raoul

**A/N: sorry about the shortness and lateness of this chappie! I wanted to make it longer but my brain was foggy.**

**Lady helena: Exactly **!

**Thank U designer kisses! U honor me! **

" Your highness," Andre continued nervously," We are deeply honored to introduce our new patron, the Viscomte de Chagny." Carlotta approved. The viscomte was tall, handsome, and had money to throw around. He was one of many patrons, who would sit through two or three months of Carlotta's horrible voice, then politely leave the country. Carlotta could feel there was something different about this man though. She knew he would try longer than any of the others so far. There was something in his eyes. He strode into her office like the pampered youngest child he was. His stride was long and lanky, purposeful and light, he walked like a gentleman.

"Highness." He said respectfully, aware of her status. He bent to kiss her hand, which she held out lazily.

" I shall be glad to see your triumph tonight. It is an honor to meet you. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to enquire upon my friend's state of health." Carlotta waved her hand and dismissed him.

**Press the little button!**


	3. erik and groveling

** A/N: this is going to be in first person different points of view from now on. The first part was kind of Carlotta's POV, but I didn't know how to introduce it. THis is kinda choppy, but it'll get better later on. Have faith!**_  
_

_Erik_

Queen Carlotta was a whiny idiot. I watched up in the rafters as they sang the "Hannibal's Arrival" scene over and over again. The dancers were working on perfecting their dance, but Carlotta was perfect in notes, if not in voice. Her voice sounds like a toad. I winced at the end of her part. All of a sudden (thank heaven) the music stopped. Lefevre was down there, introducing the new managers. As if he had power. Everybody knows Carlotta was the real king-ahem, queen of the house. Suddenly the patron, poor fool, walked through the doors. I saw Christine tense. She knew this boy. I shall have to mention that to her later. Carlotta got in a fuss about having to sing over and over again. She quit. That wasn't a surprise, considering she quit several times a day just to annoy people. The new managers didn't seem to know that, considering how red the mousey one's face got. Carlotta always made a grand entrance a few minutes later. They didn't know that, though. They nearly fell at her feet, begging her to stay. I didn't think that was wise though. She sang like a toad, and anyway Christine was better. When she started to sing again, I unwrapped the scenery ropes and watched them fall with a strange satisfaction. Carlotta would leave for tonight, the night there was no understudy. The understudy had a bad cold, something I insured would linger. Christine was ready. This was her crowning night.


	4. the triumph of the night

**Sorry 'bout how short the chapter is, they will get longer.**

**Erik: Oh, really.**

**Muse: sticks out tongue yeah really**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting this. Read my profile carefully. It's there ,don't think it isn't.**

Erik

"Please promise me that some how, you….will…. think… oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooffff me!" I heard Christine's performance and it was a beautiful thing, not a human voice anymore, but from the heavens, a testimony of love. Those idiot mangers took box five, so here I am, skulking beneath the orchestra pit. I hear mostly that idiot first bassoon, instead of focusing on Christine's voice. Even so, her voice is exceptional. I silently mouth _bravo _when she is finished, and hurry through the passages. It's time to go to the royal box. Carlotta would have a hissy fit, or worse, when word of the triumph reached her.


	5. sneaking around

Erik 

I slipped along the secret passages, heading straight for the King's box. The passages reverberated with the noise of the gala. I slipped into my hollow column. The voices of the box bounced around me. I could tell that the expensive glass panes on the outer edges of the box were closed, because the voices echoed even more than normal.

"Zat leetle girl, zat Christine, she is undermining me!" Carlotta screeched. "Zhe must be gone, poof, go away, bye bye!" I tensed. I knew what she meant. A while ago, a pretty young German singer had emigrated here and sung in an opera, to great success. People wanted to listen to her more than Carlotta. Carlotta was not the brightest of women, and she definitely was not capable of recognizing that people needed a break from her singing. She was afraid of being undermined and didn't remember she had control over the whole opera. The German singer disappeared. I found her body in the secret passages the next day. She had been shot in the back, without warning. I gave her a decent burial and the most wonderful of requiems. She didn't deserve death because of her voice.

"NO! NO! She must be gone! I not stand for heer in zis opera house any longer! She must be gone, tonight! Now!" Carlotta's screeching awakened me to the danger Christine was in. They would dare take away my prodigy, my Angel, because Carlotta stormed away! I will not allow it! I will kill Carlotta herself if I have to, but nobody will dare stand in the way of the Opera Ghost tonight!

The communist's walkway is seldom walked upon, for the simple reason that nobody knows where it is. There have been vague rumors that it is hidden behind a wall, but they have quickly dispersed. No one even suspects it is the trick of an Opera Ghost! I walked down this walkway now, heading for Mme. Giry's room. I startled her by knocking when no one was expected for the night, then turning the key quite smoothly in its lock.

"Erik, it's you!" She cried out.

"Really Mme., You should be used to me by now." I chuckled softly.

"What do you want, Erik? You only come here when things are serious." Madame Giry snapped.

"Things are serious indeed, Madame. Serious indeed."


	6. Chapter 6

Erik

I quickly outlined the heart of the problem to Madame, and she agreed with me, but not without a weary sigh.

"Erik, do what you must, but be gentle with her. You, Meg, and Christine are the only family I have left in this world, and now, you will take two of them away from me. I know this is for her good, _Merde,_ it is for her life, but I can't help being concerned. Erik… " I shushed her with an unusual smile, and placed my hand near hers. As she took it, I murmured to her:

"Madame, you have my utmost and complete word that everything I do fro Christine will not hurt her, and will only place her in further safety." I saw her eyes brighten with unshed tears, but she smiled.

"Erik, and exactly how much is your word worth?"

We laughed together, and I departed with a little sigh, enjoying her company. But other things had to be done, and among them was a plan to be formulated.

∞

_She needed to leave…tonight._ I paced the room hurriedly. There was no chance of the various soldiers and spies in the opera house not catching wind of this by about 8 o'clock. The only thing I could think of right now was outright kidnapping her, but then my mind was terribly cluttered. _Maybe a poison in her drink would work,_ I mulled around in that for a while. _ An ambulance would be called, and she would be safe, for a while. But it would be easier for them to kill her if she is in the hospital, just slip her some hemlock root, and… _I shuddered and immediately discarded that thought. Much better if I was to bring the carriage to take her to the hospital (A.N. the ambulance, or whatever the 1800's equivalent was) and bring her in the wrong direction, taking her to a rural area until Carlotta forgot, usually within months. I swept to the bathroom, bringing with me the chance of saving my Angel's life.

∞


End file.
